KID: THE FOUR RIDERS
by loganpb27
Summary: A man who has longed for Death's embrace has gained what he longed for. But there are others seek to break him... (P.S.: This is all fan fiction of the Marvel universe. This character that you are about to read about is of my own creation. The format of the story is comic script form. I hope it will be easy to read. Please enjoy)


KID:

THE FOUR RIDERS.

PAGE 1

PANEL

1. Scott Taylor is standing in a pale white room wearing his old Kid costume.

NARRATOR

There is a legend: Of a man known throug out the universe.

PANEL

2. Scott Taylor is standing in front of the avengers. Iron man. Captain America. Hulk. Thor. Hawk eye. Black Panther. Hank Pym. And the Wasp.

NARRATOR

His glory shined over the mightiest of heroes.

PANEL

3. Scott Taylor is in front of the grace cathedral in San Francisco, holding a small metal rod with blue light coming out of it. Scott is wearing a black t-shirt, long black running pants and his Kid mask. Scott is pointing the metal rod at a 55 foot woman. The woman's skin is like black burnt rock with several cracks all over her body. The cracks are filled with lava. Her eye's are burning red with fire, her hair is long strikes fire.

NARRATOR

And even at young age. He was known as a hero through out the world.

PANEL

4. Scott is wearing his Kid costume and standing in pale white room. Scott's clone, Adam is standing in a jet black room wearing clothes that look just like Scott's Kid costume except the colors are reversed. Scott and Adam are staring at each other from across the rooms.

NARRATOR

Over the years of his life, he made many enemies. Even among the mightiest of heroes.

PANEL

5. Scott is standing on a tall building in times square wearing his dragon wing jacket. The sky is blood red with large crows flying through the air. Dead bodies and blood run through the streets of New York.

NARRATOR

But eventually, his hands were covered in blood of the innocent.

PANEL

6. Scott is with his wife, Ramona/Ray, and their children, Kenny and Anna. Ramona is wearing a dark red tank top and dark blue jeans. Kenny is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Anna has her blond hair in two pigtails. Anna is wearing a small blue dress. Scott has his left hand around Ray's waist, and his right hand around Kenny's shoulder. Ray has her both her hands on Anna's shoulders. And everyone is smiling with happiness.

NARRATOR

He had found peace with his loving family. But peace has a way to break itself.

PAGE 2

PANEL

1. Scott is standing in Washington D.C. The sky is covered in smoke blocking out the sun. Several giant space ships are hovering in the air. An eight foot gray skinned man is standing in front of Scott. The man has long black puffed up hair with red strikes going through his hair. He is wearing a small black vest, and shorts going down to his knee's, and black boots.

NARRATOR

The man of legend faced the mighty god, Hades with no fear.

PANEL

2. Scott is punching Hades across his face. Behind Scott and Hades is a large black hole sucking buildings, space ships, and people into it.

NARRATOR

The battle between these two is known through out the universe.

PANEL

3. Scott is in a large dark void. Hundreds of yellow eyes surrounding Scott. Hundreds of dark hands come out of the dark void and reach out for Scott.

NARRATOR

Not even the children of Hades could stand up to him.

PANEL

4. Scott is in a large open street in London wearing his Kid costume. There are thousands of zombie like creatures standing next to Scott.

NARRATOR

He unleashed the power he had gained from his other. Many called him the devil. One man called him hell in human form.

PANEL

5. Scott is in a green grass field on his knee's in front of a grave stone, with the name "Ramona Taylor". Carved into the stone, Scott's entire body has turned to stone.

NARRATOR

He had found the peace he wanted. But his story is not over.

PAGE 3

PANEL

1. A dark cloud in space fly's towards a small red and gray planet.

NARRATOR

But there are others who are known through out all universes... That ride on horses.

PANEL

2. The dark cloud has locusts, black birds, arrows, and rats coming out of it.

NARRATOR

The riders go through all universes using weapons of War. Pestilence. Famine. And Death.

PANEL

3. There is a large black 60,000 foot statue of a man with four arms in a endless green field. Each arm is holding a large castle, all are five miles long and seven hundred feet tall. Four large chains are coming out of the four corners of the statue's head. Each of the four chains are attached to the watchtower's of the four castles.

NARRATOR

Behold, the home of the four riders. And the prison of, Scott Taylor.

PAGE 4

PANEL

1. In the center of the statue's head is pale white room, in the center of the room is a tall gray colored Roman pedestal. On top of the pedestal is, Scott Taylor. Scott is on his knee's, Scott is wearing a large collar around his neck with the four large chains in the four corners of the collar. Scott is wearing large chains around his wrist's. On the end of each chain is a large boulder hanging over the edge of the pedestal.

PANEL

2. Scott has blood slowly dripping from his mouth. Scott has a sad expression on his face.

VOICE OUT IN THE DISTANCE

Oh! Don't make that face!

PANEL

3. Scott looks up and sees a pale rotting skinned woman covered in large sickness sores. The woman is wearing dirty vomit covered rags sewn together into a small dress. The woman's hair is long and white, and falling out. The woman has three large bug arms coming out of her back. Scott looks at this disgusting woman with a expression of confusion, while blood drips from his mouth.

PESTILENCE

What's with that look? You haven't forgotten our time together have you?

PANEL

4. Pestilence punches Scott across the right part of his face. Blood fly's out Scott's mouth.

PANEL

5. Pestilence tries to cut Scott's face, Scott moves to the left to dodge Pestilence's attack. Pestilence hits and breaks the large collar around Scott's neck off.

PAGE 5

PANEL

1. Scott stands up onto his feet, and headbutts Pestilence on her nose. Blood bursts out of Pestilence's nose.

PANEL

2. Pestilence try's to attack Scott with one of her large bug arms. Scott lifts his right arm above his head, blocking Pestilence's attack and breaking the chain on Scott's wrist.

PANEL

3. Scott turns his right arm into its blade form, Scott cuts the chain off of his left wrist. Pestilence turns around and runs away. Scott looks at Pestilence with a expression of anger and hate.

PESTILENCE

SISTERS! HE'S LOOSE!

PANEL

4. Pestilence jumps out of the room and lands onto one of the giant statue arm's. Scott jumps out of the room running after Pestilence.

PAGE 6

PANEL

1. Pestilence uses her three large bug arms to run down the giant statue's arm. Scott runs after Pestilence, running thirty miles per hour.

PANEL

2. Scott's right arm turns jet black and stretch's out trying to grab Pestilence's left leg.

PANEL

3. Scott grabs Pestilence's left leg and pulls her closer towards him. Scott's left arm turns into a large iron ball.

PANEL

4. Scott lets go of Pestilence's left leg, and punches her on her stomach.

PANEL

5. Pestilence crashes through a wall in the side of a castle at the end of the statue's arm.

PAGE 7

PANEL

1. Scott walks through the wall and see's Pestilence running up a flight of spiral stairs.

PANEL

2. Scott slowly walks up the stairs still keeping his guard up. Scott hears Pestilence's voice.

PESTILENCE

You will pay for that!

PANEL

3. Scott reaches the top of the stairs and enters a enormous art gallery filled with large painting of Scott Taylor. Some of the paintings portray Scott as a evil monster covered in blood, killing innocent people. The other paintings portray Scott, as a young beautiful man covered in flowers of all different kinds.

PANEL

4. Scott stands in front of a large painting of himself standing in the middle a desert. The sun is setting in the back round. Scott is holding a black rose in his right hand, Scott is looking at the rose with his blank expression. Death is standing in front of Scott, holding his Scott's right hand with both of her hands.

PAGE 8

PANEL

1. Scott stands in front of the painting of him and Death. Scott stares at the painting with his blank expression, knowing who made all of the paintings.

PANEL

2. Suddenly without warning, Pestilence jumps onto Scott's back and starts digging her claws into Scott's chest and back. Scott struggles to get Pestilence off of his back.

PANEL

3. Pestilence use's her three large bug legs, and lefts herself and Scott of the ground.

PANEL

4 Pestilence throws Scott through the floor underneath them.

PAGE 9

PANEL

1. Pestilence looks downward into the large hole that she made with a expression of confusion.

PANEL

2. Scott jumps out of the hole and grabs the sides of Pestilence's head, and hits her forehead with his right knee.

PANEL

3. While in the air, Scott grabs Pestilence by the crown of her head and gets ready throw her.

PANEL

4. Scott throws Pestilence through a wall leaving a very large hole in the wall.

PAGE 10

PANEL

1. Scott steps through the large hole in the wall and enters a large empty room. Pestilence is leaning against a wall covered in large cuts and bruise. Pestilence stares at Scott with a look of anger and rage on her face. Scott looks back at Pestilence with his blank expression.

PESTILENCE

I will not be beaten by a mortal, like you!

PANEL

2. Pestilence lunges at Scott. Scott steps to his right dodging Pestilence's attack. Scott also unsheathes the bone claws in his left and right knuckle's.

PANEL

3. Scott garbs one of Pestilence's large bug legs and cuts off her leg with his bone claws.

PESTILENCE

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

PANEL

4. Pestilence falls to the floor screaming in pain. Scott stands above Pestilence tightly gripping her bug leg in his right hand. Scott looks at Pestilence with his blank expression.

PESTILENCE

AAAAAAHHHH! YOU DAMNED MORTAL!

PANEL

5. Scott hits Pestilence across her face, with her severed giant bug leg. Blood spurts out of Pestilence's nose and mouth, making her lose conscious.

PAGE 11

PANEL

1. Scott drops Pestilence's severed bug arm on the floor. Scott turns around and walks away.

PANEL

2. Scott walks down a large hallway made of gold and silver.

PANEL

3. Scott turns to the right and sees a large painting of a horse, made of burnt rock and fire.

PANEL

4. Scott looks at the painting with confusion.

PANEL

5. Scott turns away from the painting and continues to walk down the hallway.

PAGE 12

PANEL

1. Scott finds a large door at the end of the hallway.

PANEL

2. Scott opens the door which leads him outside into a large gray cement arena.

PANEL

3. Scott hears a woman's voice coming from a balcony above the arena.

FAMINE

Bravo! Bravo!

PANEL

4. Scott looks up towards the balcony and see's a beautiful long blonde haired woman wearing a long blue sleeveless dress. The woman is covered in fancy jewelry to her hands to her neck and forehead. She is also holding a gold wine glass incrusted with red gems.

FAMINE

Bravo! For another worthless mortal, who has earned the privilege to be seen in my presence!

PANEL

5. Famine looks down from the balcony at Scott. Scott looks back at Famine with no emotion.

FAMINE

I have to say it was rather amusing, seeing you chase down and beat the living hell out of my sister, Pestilence.

PAGE 13

PANEL

1. Famine takes large drink from her gold wine glass. Scott keeps his attention on Famine.

FAMINE

You really have no idea whats going on, do you?

PANEL

2. Famine stops drinking from the wine glass and looks at Scott smug smile on her face.

FAMINE

Such a sad, worthless mortal. Don't worry, maybe it will be come clear to you. If you survive. Kill him!

PANEL

3. Large stomping footsteps slowly walk down the entrance hallway.

PANEL

4. Scott looks down the hallway standing in the middle of the arena and waiting for whats coming down to face him.

PANEL

5. A large seven foot six inch woman stands in front of Scott. The woman is wearing incredibly thick silver armor covering her whole body except her face. The woman has three large scars going across her face. The woman has short brown hair. The woman is wearing two large metal gauntlets on both of her hands. The woman looks down at Scott with anger, Scott looks back at the woman with his blank expression.

WAR

Hello... Little mortal.

PAGE 14

PANEL

1. War steps closer to Scott looking down at him with a smile. Scott looks back up at War's face with his blank expression.

WAR

What's wrong? Nothing to say? Or are just shocked with fear?!

PANEL

2. War starts to walk in circles around Scott. Scott doesn't look at War and keeps looking forward.

WAR

Tell truth, I am amazed that such a small mortal could cause such chaos! In a way it makes me laugh!

PANEL

3. War stands in front Scott and looks at him with anger. Scott looks at War with interest in what she is saying. War's gauntlets start to glow red.

WAR

And to top it all off! You have many titles! Murderer! Killer! Terrorist! Monster! Devil! Hell in human form! And hero!

PANEL

4. The gauntlets on War's hands turn into a large medieval claymore sword. War holds the large claymore sword in her right hand, and looks at Scott with anger Scott looks at War with no emotion.

WAR

You have faced many foes in your life! But now you face me! And you will fall!

PAGE 15

PANEL

1. War raises her claymore in the air ready to attack. Scott turns his right arm into its blade form.

PANEL

2. Scott blocks War's downward swing with his blade arm.

PANEL

3. Scott kicks War on her stomach making him jump back away from War.

PANEL

4. Right when Scott lands on the ground, a large arrow hits Scott right on his forehead.

PANEL

5. Scott looks at War, and see's that her claymore has turned into a large bow and arrows. Scott pulls the arrow out of his forehead, blood spurts out of his wound.

PAGE 16

PANEL

1. War's bow and arrow turns into a large battleaxe, Scott turns his right arm back to normal. War charges at Scott, Scott keeps his guard up ready to block War's attack.

PANEL

2. Before War could hit Scott with her battleaxe, Scott grabs the handle of the battleaxe stopping War's attack.

PANEL

3. Scott right hooks War across her face.

PANEL

4. War grabs Scott by his throat and lefts him off the ground.

PANEL

5. War hits Scott across his face with the butt of her battleaxe. Blood spurts out Scott's mouth, nose and forehead.

PAGE 17

PANEL

1. War throws Scott onto the ground, onto his stomach.

PANEL

2. Scott attempts to pick himself off the ground, while the wounds on his face start to heal.

PANEL

3. Suddenly, without warning. War stomps onto Scott's head. Whatever is left of Scott's head is pile of bloody mush and pieces of his skull.

PANEL

4. War stands above Scott's body looking down with a look of anger on her face.

WAR

Too easy.

PANEL

5. War stands underneath the balcony that Famine is standing on. Famine looks at War with a smile on her face, War looks back at Famine with a look of anger on her face.

FAMINE

Bravo! Sister, War! A wonderful show!

WAR

It was pathetic! I though he would put up more of a fight!

PAGE 18

PANEL

1. Suddenly, without warning. Scott comes up from behind, and punches War on her right ribs. Scott is still growing back the muscle and skin on his head.

PANEL

2. War spins around and try to hit Scott with the back of her fist. Scott dodges War's fist by ducking downward.

PANEL

3. Scott uppercuts War right on her stomach lifting her off of her feet.

PANEL

4. Scott lifts War above his head, holding her by her waist and chest.

PANEL

5. Scott drops War on her right ribs, right onto his knee. War screams in pain and vomits blood.

WAR

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

PAGE 19

PANEL

1. Scott drops War's unconscious body onto the ground on her back.

PANEL

2. Scott stands above War, watching the blood slowly filling her mouth.

PANEL

3. Scott gently kicks War on her side making her roll over onto her stomach.

PANEL

4. Scott walks away from War, trying not to clinch his fist's.

PANEL

5. Scott looks to his left and see's a small pathway leading out of the arena.

PAGE 20

PANEL

1. Scott slowly walks down a large flight of stairs.

PANEL

2. Scott comes across four large wooden horse stables. Scott looks at the stables with confusion.

PANEL

3. Scott looks into the first horse stable, and see's a large horse made burning rocks and fire. Scott looks at the horse knowing that it belongs to War.

PANEL

4. Scott looks into the second horse stable, and see's a horse covered in sickness soars and rotting skin. Scott looks at the horse knowing that this one belongs to Pestilence.

PANEL

5. Scott looks into the third horse stable, and see's a white horse covered in beautiful jewels. Scott looks at the horse knowing that this one belongs to Famine.

PAGE 21

PANEL

1. Scott looks into the fourth horse stable and see's black horse bones standing on its legs pounding on the floor. Scott looks at the horse knowing that this one belongs to Death.

PANEL

2. Scott looks to his right and see's a small green skinned creature wearing nasty old rags, moving hay with a pitch fork.

PANEL

3. Scott slowly walks over towards the green creature. The green creature looks at Scott still moving hay. The creature looks at Scott with a small evil smile.

GRUM

Hello, there.

PANEL

4. Grum turns around and faces Scott, still hold the pitch fork in his right hand. Scott looks back at Grum with blank expression.

GRUM

You must the special guest. I am, Grum. Please do not be worried I mean you no harm. I am merely the stable man, for the riders.

PANEL

5. Grum turns away from Scott and points to a stair case leading down.

GRUM

If you seek the, lady Famine. You will find her through there, in the gardens. You may find your means to escape this place as well.

PAGE 22

PANEL

1. Scott walks past Grum, walking towards the stair case leading to the gardens. Grum continues to move piles of hay with the pitch fork.

GRUM

You know, I also know about your history.

PANEL

2. Scott stops walking and stands still not looking at Grum. Grum looks at Scott with small smile.

GRUM

She was right you know. You must not look at yourself, the same way others look at you.

PANEL

3. Scott slowly walks down the stair case keeping his eyes on the steps.

PANEL

4. Scott comes across the gardens, the gardens are filled with all sorts of different plants and flowers. In the center of the garden is large water fountain. The on one side of the garden is a large fence leading out of the garden.

PANEL

5. Famine is in the garden stumbling around drinking from her gold wine glass.

PAGE 23

PANEL

1. Scott steps into the garden looking at Famine. Famine looks at Scott while still drinking from her gold wine glass.

PANEL

2. Famine drops her wine glass on the ground, and walks towards Scott pointing her index finger at him. Famine looks at Scott with anger and hate. Scott looks at Famine with his blank expression.

FAMINE

You! I told her to kill you!

PANEL

3. Famine lowers her hand and continues to look at Scott with anger and hate.

FAMINE

But she wouldn't do it! My stupid bitch of a sister! Fell in love with you!

PANEL

4. Famine turns around starts walking towards a small group of blue roses.

FAMINE

Hello little ones. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he won't get his filthy hands on you.

PANEL

5. Famine turns around and looks at Scott with her expression of anger and hate. Scott looks back at Famine with his blank expression.

FAMINE

You worthless mortal!

PAGE 24

PANEL

1. Famine runs towards Scott and try's to punch Scott with her right fist. Scott grabs Famine's fist before she could hit him.

FAMINE

How dare you challenge us!

PANEL

2. Scott try's to walk past Famine, but Famine blocks his path.

FAMINE

Where do you think your going!? We are not, done here!

PANEL

3. Scott pushes Famine out of his way making her fall to the floor, and breaking the necklace around her neck.

PANEL

4. Scott walks towards the fence at the end of the garden. Famine sits on her knee's holding her broken necklace in her hands. Famine looks at Scott with anger and hate.

FAMINE

Look what you've done to me! You worthless mortal! Anything you touch, you destroy!

PANEL

5. Famine looks at Scott with a evil smile, Scott stops walking and has a look of anger on his face.

FAMINE

No wonder, you couldn't save that little wife of yours.

PAGE 25

PANEL

1. Scott turns around, and grabs Famine by her throat.

PANEL

2. Scott holds Famine above the ground crushing her throat.

PANEL

3. Famine struggles to get out Scott's grip. Blood slowly fills Famine's mouth, and her eyes slowly start to turn white.

PANEL

4. Famine loses conscious and goes limp.

PANEL

5. Scott drops Famine on the floor and walks away.

PAGE 26

PANEL

1. Scott walks over towards the fence.

PANEL

2. Scott stands in front of the fence and looks down.

PANEL

3. On the other side of the fence is 60,000 foot drop into the green field.

PANEL

4. Scott jumps over the fence and drops straight down.

PANEL

5. Scott drops down ward towards the ground head first.

PAGE 27

PANEL

1. Scott lands on the ground making a huge crater and a bloody mess of body parts and organs.

PANEL

2. Scott stands up from the crater fully healed and uninjured.

PANEL

3. Scott see's a small dirt road in front of him, leading away from the giant statue.

PANEL

4. Scott slowly walks along the dirt road.

PAGE 28

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Three hours later...

Scott continuously walks down the dirt road that appears to have no end.

PANEL

2. Scott see's a black hooded figure standing in the middle of the road out in the distance.

PANEL

3. Scott walks closer toward the hooded to figure to see, that it is none other then, Death.

DEATH

Hello, Scott.

PANEL

4. Scott walks past Death not paying any attention to her.

DEATH

Your still confused aren't you?

PANEL

5. Scott turns around and looks at Death with his blank expression. Death looks back at Scott with no expression. Since her head is a skull.

DEATH

My sisters thought, you were challenging them. Because you brought chaos, sickness, starvation, and me to earth. That's why they brought you to our home.

PAGE 29

PANEL

1. Scott turns away from Death, Death stands next to Scott looking at him. Scott doesn't look at Death, he just keeps his eyes on the dirt road.

DEATH

You still don't know it do you, Scott? After all this time you don't know. Scott, your dead.

PANEL

2. Death grabs Scott's hand and hold it tightly. Scott looks at Death with his blank expression.

DEATH

And now that your here, I'm going to make sure you don't leave.

PANEL

3. Scott and Death start to walk down the dirt road. Death tightly holds on to Scott's right arm.

DEATH

If you are wondering where she is. Don't worry... She's in a good place. We got along really well.

PAGE 30

PANEL

1. TRANSITION: Six hours later...

It is night, the sky is full of stars. Scott and Death are both laying in grass. Death is cuddling up against Scott. Scott looks up at the sky staring at the stars.

PANEL

2. Suddenly, without warning. Scott instantly disappears. No puff of smoke, and no flash of light.

PANEL

3. Death sits up and looks at the place where Scott was laying with confusion.

PANEL

4. DEATH

Damn it!

THE END

By Prince Codblops


End file.
